A thought to a small nightmare
by mynekoheart
Summary: A thought turns to their most horrifying nightmare. Bill is back. But it seems he has amnesia and to be a bit, smaller and a crybaby? Thanks to Mabel, he is shown mercy and remain in the Mystery Shack. [Amnesia, ooc, (more will be added when this story updates)]


_A thought turns to their most horrifying nightmare._

 _Bill is back._

* * *

Characters are from Gravity Falls

Written by me

* * *

 _WARING : ooc, amnesia_

* * *

Take place during the next summer after canon

Dipper and Mabel (13)

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were excited to visit Gravity Falls again for the summer. When they arrived they were greeted by their granduncles who came back from their adventure to spend time with them for the summer.

Right now everyone was at the living room telling stories from Ford's and Stans' adventures of paranormal to Dipper's and Mabel's lives in California. Somehow the story went back to last year's summer.

"Who's Bill?" Everyone looked at Stan dumbfounded until Ford remembered that his twin had amnesia.

"Right we didn't explain in detail what happen during Weirdmageddon."

"He's this yellow triangle dude with a top hat and a bow tie that wanted to kill us but don't worry we won't see him ever again after we defeated him."

Stan placed a hand on his chin, feeling his rough shaved-beard. "Yeah, I think I begin to remember him."

Not a second longer after he said that, a small yellow triangular creature poofed to existence besides Stanley's head.

Everyone's eyes were stuck on the newcomer. No one said anything as they were stunned in silence until Dipper screamed the name of the last demon they all wanted to see.

"BILL!?"

* * *

"Catch him! Don't let him escape!"

The living room became chaos. Everyone went after the flying object, running from left to right. Don't know why their living nightmare haven't said anything yet and the only thing he did was running(flying) away from them but they didn't question it. They were all confused by the current situation they in but right now it's best to shoot first and ask questions later.

The chasing finally stopped when Mabel caught him. Mabel had a triumph smile on her face as she took a look at the triangle demon in her hands. Her smile disappeared when she realise the demon that wanted to rule their world was in tears and shaking in her hold.

"Mabel!"

Her eyes went to her family and accidentally loss her grip on him. The strange thing was Bill hide behind her right after he had escaped from her grasp, making a barrier between him and her family. As if he had forgotten that she was also one of his enemies.

"Bill! Get away from my sister!"

"Mabel, grab Bill before he escapes!"

"Mabel hurry and come here!"

Her eyes darted from her family and to the dream demon behind her, looking seemingly confuse from the multiply order of what to do. She caught her eyes again on the tears in his eyes and had turmoil in her head.

"Mabel!"

When she heard her name again did she finally decided on what to do now.

* * *

Mabel stretched out her arm to try covering the demon like he thought she would. She felt the demon's tiny hands were in her hair, gripping it hard and not letting it go.

"Guys calm down. I don't think he's going to hurt anybody."

Her eyes darted back at the triangle creature behind her very unsure what she was doing.

"Mabel are you crazy!? He tried to kill us!"

"Mabel get away from him."

Bill's grip on her hair tightened as he saw Ford slowly approached them. Mabel couldn't moved if she wanted and instead kept her place.

"No, look. He hasn't said anything and the only thing he did was running away from us! Don't you think this is weird?"

"It's a trap Mabel! He's only trying to deceive us!"

"I agree with Dipper, Mabel. Bill, he will take any opportunity he can get."

"Well, I think he is just scared! Would Bill really cry while hiding behind a girl and also his enemy's back?

Making her statement true, she took a step to the right to show the dream demon crying before he dunked back behind Mabel's shoulder to hide himself from everyone's view. Everyone stopped and thought for a moment. True to Ford's words, Bill would take any opportunity to get his way but would he destroy his pride in order to get it? Something wrong was going on or at least Bill was.

The boys lowered their weapons that they picked nearest to them during the chaos but not letting their guard down.

"Mabel is right. There's something weird about the way Bill is acting."

"But was if he is faking it. We can't let him run lose!"

Dipper whipped his head from Ford to where Mabel and the dream demon were with his forefinger pointed at the object of their attention. A clear distress expression on his face.

"Of course. That's why we are keeping him here so I can keep my eye on him. I won't let him do any of his weird things under my watch! Trust me."

Her last sentence was more towards her worried brother. He sighed but smiled at his sister. Ford was the most unease for he had known the dream demon the longest out of all of them. The silence finally broke by Stan's voice.

"I don't agree. I may not remember much but what I do know is that that dorito is bad news. That's why we all should keep an eye on him."

The man showed a smile towards her niece indicating he also trusted her like her brother did. Mabel was very happy and let out a smile because two of her favourite people trusted and agreed with her but she focused back on the current situation for her fear of what her other grunckle would say. Stan sent a message to his twin through eye contact making the other man sighed.

"Fine. We won't do anything to him yet. But Mabel, if he does anything let me know."

Mabel would have hugged her brother and grunckles if not for the demon clinging behind her. She realise the demon had let go of her hair but still remained behind her. She turned her body so she can fully see the demon she had helped to save.

He jumped(if his feet were on the ground) at the moment the human girl turned to faced him but settled down thinking she won't hurt him. Mabel grinned at him showing her braces and reached her hand out to him.

"Don't worry Bill. You're safe now."

She could have sworn from his relief expression that he was smiling if he had a mouth.

"Bill... Is, is that my name?"

That day was the start of a new type of adventure for Mable and the rest of the Pines family.

* * *

 _But it seems he has amnesia and to be a bit, smaller, and a crybaby?_

 _Thanks to Mabel, he is shown mercy and remain in the Mystery Shack._

* * *

I combine all three parts that I posted on wattpad into one chapter because it would be too short if I post the prologue separately.

When I was thinking how Bill get a human body from my last Gravity Falls fan-fiction (it's a mabill fanfic if anyone interested), I began to think other things. I remember someone on tumblr made an au where Bill has amnesia after what happen at the last episode which help me make a plot for a this fan-fic.

This is only the story's prologue. More to come? Maybe.

Also, if the Guest that left a review on my last GF fanfic(the Mabill one) titled "Books are not wise entities" is reading this, I want to say thank you for saying that my writing of Bill was in character. I was so happy because one of the things I try to focus the most when writing is if the character is _in character._ I'm honored. Also, sorry for it being short.


End file.
